The Weasley Twins are at it Again
by EasySilverDoesIt
Summary: What's a witch to do at a boring, stuffy, first-ever 'Animagus Ball' Why, watch the Weasley Twins wreak havoc, once again. it's not like that arrogant ministry worker didn't deserve it... Slight AU, no pairing, rated safety, just for laughs


Weasely Twins Are At It Again

Characters: Nymphadora Tonks, Fred, George, Mr and Mrs Weasely, other people at a Animagus Masquerade ball.

Rated: K+ just to be safe.

Body count: one punch bowl, Mrs. Weasely's patience and a poor unsuspecting mans good looks.

Setting: In the great-hall of Hogwarts during July, at a Masquerade ball where everyone comes in their animagus form, rather than dresses and masks.

I UNDERSTAND THAT SOMETHING HAPPENED WHEN I POSTED THIS STORY, MAKING IT EXTREMELY DIFFICULT TO READ. I AM WORKING ON FIXING THIS, EVEN IF IT TAKES ME A FEW WEEKS! SORRY!

Nymphadora Tonks was a out-going, funking and fun woman who had a knack for many things. Being a metamorphangus was just one. She also had excellent judge of character, was fashionable, was an animagus and had a good sense of humor. And right now, sitting at the Animagus Masquerade ball of 2000 in her tiger form, she was using just a few of those skills.

The first one was her animagus ability, of course.

The second was her sense of humor which was coming into play as she watched the Weasely twins scheme something.

Fred and George Weasely had been notorious trouble-makers since they were born, and how their poor parents had managed to put up with them for seventeen years was beyond anyone. For most of the guests at the ball who knew the twins, it was all they could do to be around them for 24 hours.

Nevertheless, however, they were there at the ball, sitting quietly and calmly in their animagus forms (identical weasels, ironically enough.) whispering to each other.

Never a good sign when they were sitting quietly, so Tonks was quite sure that they were scheming.

As she watched, the two weasels got to their feet and scampered through the crowd towards her, dodging and weaving around and under the feet of other guests. _Oh,__dear,__here__we__go._Tonks thought as she smiled, showing glistening fangs as the two weasels approached.

They skidded to a halt right in front of Tonks, with identical grins plastered to their faces.

_"Hello__Tonksie,__care__to__help__us?"_The weasel on the right started.

_"With__our__latest__plan?"_The weasel on the left finished.

_"Wotcher,__Gred."_Tonks said, _"What__exactly__does__this__plan__involve?"_

_"Not__much,__just__a__punch__bowl,__you,"_

_"And__that__leopard__over__there."_The twins replied, looking innocent.

_"Somehow__you__make__that__sound__quite__kinky..."_Tonks muttered under her breath.

Tonks considered it for a minute, then asked them if she'd be injured, charmed or hexed in anyway, to which they had replied no to. Apparently, the only thing she needed to do was to charm (not with her wand, but her good looks) the male leopard over yonder to get her a drink. For some reason, Tonks was fairly sure that whatever the twins had planned would be either spectacular, absolutely hilarious, incredibly childish or any combination thereof.

So she agreed.

The weasel twins had thanked her and slapped a high-paw with one another, and scampered off again, leaving Tonks with nothing to do but prowl over to the leopard and start a conversation.

_Here__goes__nothing..._She thought as she 'accidentally' bumped her shoulder into the leopard.

_"Oh,__my__goodness,__I__am__so__terribly__sorry,__I__should__have__been__paying__more__attention"_Tonks apologized, smiling as best as a tiger could without looking like she'd just found her next meal.

_"Oh,__its__alright,__I__should__have__watched__out__for__myself,"_The leopard replied, "_Are__you__enjoying__yourself?"_

_"I__am,"_Tonks replied with a fake, high pitched voice. _"Enough__about__me,__though.__Where__do__you__work?"_

_"The__ministry.__I__am__head__of__the__Animagus__Registration__department."_It looked like the leopard was boasting, something that Tonks didn't much care for. Besides, she knew that the Head of the Animagus Registration department was Alexander Crass, who was not a leopard animagus, but a squirrel, and this was defiantly not him.

_"Sounds__fascinating."_Tonks replied airily, glancing at the refreshments table over the leopards shoulder to see two small bundles of fur holding up a vile of rainbow colored potion between them, preparing to dump the contents into the punch bowl as soon as Tonks got her end of the job done.

_"But__of__course__the__man__denied__being__an__animagus,__even__though__we__all__knew__that-"_Tonks cut the leopard off while he was talking about interrogating unregistered animaguses or some other nonsense, by kindly asking if he'd get them both a bowl of punch.

The leopard quickly agreed and sauntered off in a fashion that made Tonks wonder if he knew how to walk properly, while she discreetly nodded her head to the twins.

The pair dumped the potion into the punch bowl then disappeared under the table, and scampered towards Tonks as fast as their paws could carry them.

The three of them watched as the leopard went to the punch bowl, and tapped the ladle with his nose to activate the spell to pour drinks.

No sooner had he done that, then the potion kicked in, set the punch bubbling violently before it exploded, sending the leopard sprawling backwards onto the floor, drenched in punch, and different colored sparks shooting into the air in a brilliant display of color.

Tonks laughed at the look on the leopards face as he lay there. _"Nice__job,__Gred,__Feorge."_

_"Oh, just you wait Tonks,"_

_"It only gets better."_

And they were right. Punch had gone everywhere, though most of it covered the leopard, and it seemed that everything it touched was slowly changing colors...

The table was now green and purple, whilst the floor touching the punch was striped orange and red, but neither of those was quite as interesting as what happened to the punch-drenched ministry worker.

Soon, the leopard had changed from a normal shade of black and ginger, to bright pink with multi-colored spots, giving him a rainbow effect.

Tonks, the weasels and a few others started laughing, or at least as well as certain animals could laugh, and slowly ignored the horrified looking leopard, going back to their business.

_"Wotcher,__boys,__I__see__a__angry__weasel__and__a__prairie__dog__that__looks__likes__she__about__to__commit__murder..."_Tonks warned, glancing through the crowd before slinking away, not wanting to be on the receiving end of Molly Weasely's wrath.

The twins tried to make their escape, but their father and mother were both animals of about the same size who could run just as fast despite being much older, so in the end, the didn't make it far.

Molly and Arthur were both furious, and gave them quite the scolding, promising that horrible, horrible things awaited them when they got home.

Tonks spent the rest of the night laughing at the memories, and chatting with friends. She wouldn't mind helping the twins again if something like that happened.

The ministry worker -Who actually _was_ a department head, just not head of the Animagus Registration Department. He was Head of the Magical Cleaning Squad...- was doomed to go around with pink skin and rainbow hair for three weeks before anyone could find a cure to the Weasleys potion. Even now he has nightmares about bright, neon colours...

The rest of the night went as planned and they all lived happily ever after. Except, of course, Fred and George, who were in major trouble with their parents (once again,) and spent a lot of time that summer de-gnoming the garden.

_Fin._


End file.
